Many linear voltage regulators include a feedback network to maintain a fixed D.C. voltage output at an output terminal. Many linear voltage regulators employ a capacitor coupled to the voltage output to contribute to the stability of the regulator and to reduce the supply noise at high frequencies. The capacitance of the capacitor is typically part of the regulator's design specification, and is not part of the load driven by the regulator. In the case of an integrated circuit regulator, the capacitor may be external to the integrated circuit, and may even be external to the integrated circuit's package. If so, the capacitor is coupled to the integrated circuit by a bond wire or other conductive lead. If the electrical connection between the capacitor and regulator fails, the regulator may continue to operate for some time, but may become unstable, or may incur high supply noise on the regulator's output.